


Detention Doesn't Have to be Boring

by Moustache_Takeout



Series: That One Silvercyclops Series [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: "Yeah I figured that much, but you don't really ever get detention."Scott shrugged and replied "Yeah, my first one this year actually, but I think the story behind it is worth the hour of my life if I'm being completely honest."





	Detention Doesn't Have to be Boring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Australian, so I have no idea how American high schools world. I spent 1 minute googling the high school years and that's about it. So I'm just kinda basing it on a combination of my (Australian) high school and the two high school movies I've ever watched. This is bound to be innaccurate, sorry about that.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Peter inquired, pleasantly surprised that he'd be having company during this detention, especially with his boyfriend. "I've got detention, obviously." Scott replied, his voice laced with a combination of fondness and 'well duh'. 

Peter rolled his eyes in response as he took a seat next to Scott near the back of the classroom. "Yeah I figured that much, but you don't really ever get detention." Scott shrugged and replied "Yeah, my first one this year actually, but I think the story behind it is worth the hour of my life if I'm being completely honest." 

"Well I am certainly intrigued." Peter replied as he shifted his chair to more comfortably face Scott. Scott did the same, so that they were now facing each other. Then Scott begun.

"So on this detention slip, the official reason is 'Destruction of school property and disruption of class' issued by my Period 5 teacher. But there is so much more to it than that. So let me tell you the tale of Scott Summers first detention of Junior year." Scott had used a dramatic tone and exaggerated hand movements during the entire spiel that left Peter laughing slightly into his palm.

"So it was my US history class today, and it was, to put it lightly, mind numbingly boring. Nothing fun today, only dates and names to drill into our brains. So can anyone really blame me for, maybe, falling asleep?" Scott punctuated the last sentence with a shrug.

The classroom was now occupied by a smattering of students having their own conversations, and a teacher who probably wouldn't look up from her computer unless someone actually died. So neither of them found any reason to not continue to story.

"So the kid next to me decides he's a comedian, and picks up my textbooks from my desk and drops them loudly on the floor between us." Scott pauses before making a hand gesture and saying "So this is where the story goes bad for Scott Summers." 

Peter leaned forward a bit "So this is the fun bit, right?" he asked with a smirk. Scott put on an exaggerated pout "Rude, but yes." Peter grinned at that.

"So where we left off. Books hit the floor, loud bang. The whole class turns my way. The noise startled me so I jumped and opened my eyes. But here's the problem, me jumping caused my glasses to fall off my face. So by the time I've figured out what's going on and close my eyes and fumble for my glasses, there's a nice smoking hole right in the middle of my desk and the class is dying with laughter." Scott conclude his story with a dramatic half bow in his seat. 

Peter laughed openly by this point "Oh man, that was a roller coaster from start to finish." He exclaimed. "Definitely worth the one hour for the story." Peter admitted. 

After they had settled down slightly Scott asked "So why are you here then?" Peter turned to Scott "Oh yeah, I've got a story too. Not nearly as eventful as yours, but a story nonetheless." he replied. "So now it's my turn to tell a story." 

They turned to face each other again. Peter begun his story "So it was math class. I have no discrepancies with the class, but I was really feeling some coffee, ya know? So I ask to go to the toilet, and then run full speed to Starbucks instead." 

Scott couldn't help but laugh at that "You are such a basic bitch, you know that right? You can't even use the excuse of caffeine dependency since caffeine has zero effect on you." Scott said the words as more of a fond exasperation rather than an insult. Peter didn't even deny the claims and simply lent back in his seat shrugging before continuing his story. 

"Since it's not during lunch rush, I get served pretty quickly, head back to math class and bask in my victory. Until, my teacher walks around the classroom and notices the cup on my desk. And here we are." Peter gestured at the room they were currently sitting in. 

Scott was about to say something before Peter remembered something and quickly said "Wait I forgot a bit. So I get my detention slip, but I still got to keep my coffee so that's a bonus. But anyway I nearly get in even more trouble because I started laughing when I saw the reason written on the slip. According to this slip, I'm in detention for 'escaping the school'" Peter used air quotes for the last part, smiling a bit at the memory. 

Scott laughed at that "It makes it sound like a prison break, when in reality it was simply me following my calling." Peter exclaimed. Scott raised an eyebrow at that "Calling for what? Overpriced diabetes?" he asked sarcastically. Peter laughed into the back of his hand at that. 

It was pretty fun for a detention, but soon they were released and they walked out to the front of the school together. Scott spotted Alex leaned against his car in the car park. So he turned to Peter and kissed him on the cheek and attempted to leave. 

Peter grabbed a strap on his backpack. "Oh come on that was pathetic." he explained at Scotts confusion. "Fine then." Scott replied with fake annoyance, and kiss Peter properly. All was fine until Peter was suddenly yanked away.

When Scott looked he was rubbing the wrist where his watch was as he explained "So that probably means my parents are here. See ya!" He winked before he left in a silver blur. 

When Peter got into the car he asked "What, am I in trouble?" Erik sighed and replied "No, I just don't want to see that sort of thing." Much to Eriks dismay, both Peter and Charles burst out in laughter at that.


End file.
